


High School Clubs

by AroaWartooth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, High School AU, Male-Female Friendship, So cute tho, not that it does anything tbh, there's a cat there, they're such teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroaWartooth/pseuds/AroaWartooth
Summary: Michelle, Leon and Emil have a talent and no club. They decide to talk about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grau/gifts).



> Well, this is my gift to Grau for the APH Gen Fic Exchange!!! I chose to write about Sey, Ice and HK as best friends in a high school AU. But when it was almost finished my computer had a problem and deleted it, and I had to write everything really quick, so please, if any grammar is bad please tell me.  
> IDK is anyone else did it, but I remember when I was younger I used to "create" secret clubs with my friends and then forget about them constantly, so I kind of wanted to write about that :D  
> BTW, Michelle is Seychelles, Emil is Iceland, Leon is Hong Kong, Mathias is Denmark, Lukas is Norway (I forgot to ask what name you like for him!!), Mr. Vargas is Rome and Mr. Beilschmidt is Germania.

The clock ticked, but refused to move. Time never seemed to pass on Math class, and the snores of at least three students could be heard. Herakles was obvious, but it was harder to see the other two. Brown hair? Ugh, too common. No way of knowing. Was that curly hair or just bed hair?

Something hit Emil in the head. A paper ball. When he turned around he saw Leon staring at him, completely expressionless, but probably as bored as he was. Really, it wasn't their fault if the teacher was killing them of boredom, they had to survive.

Leon raised a hand, and, without looking away from Emil, flung a paper ball at Michelle, who quickly caught it and threw it back at him.

Emil tried to concentrate on the extremely monotonous voice explaining Algebra, but the back and forth of the paper ball was getting intense, and if one of his friends got hit he needed to know.

The bell rung, startling everyone. Torture time was over, they were finally free, and a loud noise was heard almost inmediately. Michelle had managed to hit Leon in the last moment.

"I won, I won!" she proclamed, swinging her arms so much she almost hit three students and a wandering teacher. Without warning, she grabbed her friends' arms and started dragging them away. "C'mon, we gotta go visit Fish, I'm sure he misses us."

"I think we didn't agree to call him Fish," Emil protested, even through they had had the same conversation at least four times and the result was always the same.

Nevertheless, they had the same discussion for the firth time while they headed to their usual spot, a corner of the mostly unused basketball court. There, Michelle looked through the bushes, until she found a little ball of black fur.

"Fish!" she yelled, hugging the cat tightly, almost to the point of suffocation.

"I'm serious, why is he called Fish? Because it's your favourite food? It's like if Lukas called me... Well, if he called me... Eh..." he hesitated, unable to remember.

"Please, Fish is a really cute name. And I'm sure you don't look like your brother's favourite food."

"He doesn't look like fish either," Leon said, joining the conversation.

"Yes he does! Like a catfish!" she giggled.

Both Emil and Leon groaned, and a bird chose that moment to crash against a tree and almost kill itself.

"I can't believe you just did the catfish joke."

"I think it's time for Fish to leave, he usually goes to the park near the school after meeting us," Leon said. "Let's change the subject, you wanted to talk about something else. Right?"

Michelle let Fish go, not without petting him a last time, silently promising to get him something to eat for the next day. She turned around to answer.

"Yes! Remember when we talked about making our own club?" Michelle asked.

"No," Emil answered.

"I do," Leon replicated, "during last week's sleepover. You were asleep."

"Oh. You mean when you drunk three Monster and played Minecraft until four in the morning."

"Yes. It was a good night. Your brother brought me cookies after two o' clock."

"Lukas?"

"No, Mathias."

"Oh, well, that makes more sense."

"Anyway," Michelle interrupted; "Leon and I talked about how we aren't in any club, since the Nordic Club isn't a real club. But then we realized that the three of us are really good at something, and we should create one about it!"

"What?" he asked, already regretting it.

"The Gossip Club!" Any pretense of seriousness was dropped when the girl raised her hands and said "ta-da!". This time no bird tried to kill itself, and everything went silent. Emil's stare, however, spoke loud and clear.

"We already have a Newspaper Club," he deadpanned.

"We didn't mean it like that. More like, you know, a club where we compile things we've heard around. Rumours."

"We are experts on that," Leon chimed in.

"No, you're an expert. I don't gossip."

"Leon is right, you do! You were the one who told the entire school Mr. Vargas and Mr. Beilschmidt were dating!"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to walk in on them!" The dark blush on his face contrasted with his light hair, showing his embarrassment.

"Voyeur," Leon accused.

"No, shut up! We're never ever talking about this again! So don't bring it up again! Never!"

Any ability to talk coherently had seemed to leave him. Michelle fetched a glass of water and threw some at Emil's face, trying to cool him down. Leon simply patted his back, almost apologetic but definitely not. They stayed like that a couple minutes, until Emil got his natural face colour back.

"Well, now that Emil is alive and breathing, what do you think? Isn't it a great idea?" she was practically glowing with excitement, unable to stay still.

One sighed and the other hunched his shoulders, but both boys said yes. And just like that, they started discussing what they would need for the club, if they were going to make it official, and other things, until they had to go back to class.

Biology, usually interesting, went slowly, and the moment they got out of class they reunited again to talk about all their new ideas.

"I think we need to have a first meeting to talk about all our plans. And maybe we could start doing a list of all our information as soon as possible, you know? For the club, of course," Michelle said, obviously excited.

"My house is free today," Leon volunteered.

"Excellent!"

"My brother bought cupcakes yesterday, I can bring them. Usual hour?" Emil asked, putting his notebooks in his bag.

"Yes."

"Then it's decided! The first meeting of the official Gossip Club is going to be there!" Michelle said, already ready to leave. 

None of them could contain their smiles, and they definitely couldn't wait to have their first meeting. Maybe it wouldn't last long, but they were going to have fun with this club stuff.


End file.
